


Carnal Pursuits.

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU Mundus is not a dick!, Age Difference, Alpha Mundus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Demons chasing each other through Hell as a weird courtship thing..., Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, First Time, For Vergil at least, Is kind of it's own warning..., Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mundus's true form, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sparda approves, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Mundus, Unpresented still a Beta Vergil, Weird Demonic fluids as lube, demonic courtship, he's jerked off and knows what sex is, he's totally not naive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Vergil has been wanting Mundus to chase him for some time now... He finally gets what he wants. Mundus is all too happy to pursue him...
Relationships: Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784983
Kudos: 43





	Carnal Pursuits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha. Yeah so. I spent the entire day writing porn again and honestly this one just kinda... Snuck up on me a bit unexpectedly lol. I stg these two idiots just randomly decided that they were going to do happy consensual flashback porn in the middle of one of our RPs, in which Vergil and Mundus apparently used to be a thing when Verg was younger and Mundus is actually not a total dick and decided to be a good guy for once. Basically Vergil and Mundus were fighting a war alongside Sparda against some other random evil Demon Lord. Dante is considerably younger than Verg in this verse and is at this time probably either a baby ot Eva is still pregnant with him lol I don't actually know for sure. They don't always tell us things lol.
> 
> Anyways. Vergil is probably in his early to late teens in this I guess? Idrk tbh but for the sake of argument let's just say he's old enough to consent in the Demon world at the very least, and probably in the human world too, considering Sparda is apparently fine with his very much older best friend pursuing his much younger Son... I'm just going with, Demons are weird and have different perceptions of things than humans and they are all Demons with a bit of random humanity thrown in lol.
> 
> Vergil is apparently a Beta atm in this, which in this verse basically means that he hasn't presented one way or the other yet, so he hasn't had heats or ruts or anything yet, but he is (obviously) sexually active and he knows what he's doing.

Vergil blushed slightly as Mundus praised him on a well fought battle, one of the few of which they had fought without the aid of his Father, who was off fighting his own battle on another front... "You fought well today, Vergil, Son of Sparda... It is an honour to have you fighting by my side, as it is your Father..." Vergil had ducked his head slightly, becoming oddly flustered by the praise. He looked up to Mundus. Always had. And he knew for a fact that he was not a Demon who easily handed out praise and nor did he give false glory, to those who had not earned it... "I... Thank you, Lord Mundus..." The young Demon murmered, and Mundus had let out a slight chuckle at the formality. "There is no need for you to call me Lord, Vergil, I am sure you know that." The Demon told him and Vergil grinned a bit, sheepishly. "I do recall you mentioning it once or twice Lord Mundus, yes..." The young Demon said, and Vergil felt a strange little shiver of excitement run through him when Mundus responded by settling a large hand on his shoulder, almost on the back of his neck and giving a low chuckle.

"If I did not know better, young Demon, I would suspect that you are flirting with me..." Mundus said, and Vergil looked up at him with an almost defiantly flirtatious grin. "And what if I am?" The young Demon asked, fighting to hide his blush and appear much more confident than he actually was. "Then I would tell you that your Father has already given me his blessing, should you wish me to pursue you..." Mundus told him, and Vergil swallowed heavily at that, not having thought that anyone had noticed his little crush on the older Demon, let alone his Father actually giving Mundus permission to pursue it, should wish him to... Vergil very much wanted him to. "I..." Vergil swallowed again and forced his voice to be steady. "I have wanted you to pursue me for some time, 'Lord' Mundus..." The Demon said, making himself keep eye contact rather than than giving in to the urge to flush and look away. Mundus chuckled again at that, although there was a slightly more heated edge to it now, and Vergil shivered under the larger Demon's gaze as he squeezed slightly at the back of his neck, and a vibrant heat was pulsing through his veins as he leaned up and half whispered; "Would you like me to run...?" 

He was not exactly Omega, but nor either was he Alpha, and the Demon who was courting him was undeniably stronger and more dominant than he... Vergil had never given much thought to the particulars of Demon mating before, outside of the obvious dynamics and how they worked. He has certainly never before had the urge to hunt, or be hunted in such a manner... But he was feeling it now... The instinct to flee and make the stronger, Alpha Demon chase him. Catch him. Win his submission by proving his stength, and dominance over him... "You may run, little Demon..." Came the deep, lust tinged reply and Vergil shivered again before suddenly turning and slipping out out of Mundus's grasp, shifting into his still fairly new Devil form and racing off amongst the tall white grass and the pools of blood and odd, jutting bits of Hellish wood and rock and bracken-like plants...

Vergil ducked and weaved, changing his course a few times and even going so far as to drench himself in one of the pools of blood to cover his scent, wanting to make it a challenge, knowing that Mundus was as clever and as cunning as they come, and even despite all of Vergil's little tricks he would undoubtedly catch him, before too long... Indeed, it didn't take long for him to be able to feel Mundus's presence behind him and Vergil felt his instincts kick into overdrive, both determination to win and the inherent instinct to flee before the stronger Demon driving him to push his body harder, racing on all fours now and keeping his wings tucked in close to his body for more speed, using his long tail for balance and to make sharp, almost impossible turns to try and gain a bit more ground...

Vergil grinned to himself as he saw a thick, black/red trunked forest ahead of him which would offer some means of cover, should he be able to make it in time... The Demon dared not look back, for fear of tripping himself and he had almost reached the thick canopy when he suddenly found his legs pulled out from under him as he was grabbed from behind by the ankles, and Vergil yelped and scrabbled at the ground, fully expecting to hit it face first as he was yanked back off balance. He was a little surprised and also a bit grateful despite still struggling instinctively when he realised that something had caught him around his middle and his upper torso, and his arms had been captured also, held pinned at his sides as he was dragged back away from the trees.

The Demon continued to struggle and writhe instinctively, even though logically he knew he'd already lost and his fruitless efforts finally came to a cease when he felt a strong, dexterous hand close over the back of his throat and squeeze firmly. Vergil let himself go limp in the strong hold as the familiar deep voice sounded around him, rumbling through his form and making him shiver in anticipation now that he'd been caught. "That's it. Yield, little Demon... We both know that you wanted to get caught, Vergil... I can smell your lust and anticipation thick in the air even through all that blood... Speaking of which..."

Vergil squirmed and gasped in Mundus's hold when he felt what had to be the approximation of his tongue, running over his blood soaked body and cleaning the hot, sticky substance off his warm blue scales. Vergil mewled slightly when his legs were pulled apart and a warm appendage was slipped in between them, slick with something that Vergil couldn't fully identify, but he didn't particularly care much, once Mundus began stroking and pumping his cock, which had emerged fully from his sheath by now, and the young Demon found himself trembling with pleasure in the Alpha's many limbed hold as he was slowly and carefully but steadily breached by another slick limb, and his own body had decided to get with the program and start producing some natural slick of his own, inside, easing the way for the welcome intrusion and Vergil was panting and gasping harshly as Mundus stoked him inside and out, touching him everywhere at once and holding him bound and at his mercy with strong limbs and even stronger will... The young Demon let out a soft moan when a thick, orange coloured fleshy appendage nudged it's way into his mouth, and Vergil obligingly opened for it all too willingly as his heated and lust fuelled body gave way only too easily to the whims of the stronger Demon who had hunted him and caught him, effectively courting him and winning him and therefore having earned his prize, and Vergil was all too willing to give it to him...

The Demon moaned softly in his throat as he took the suddenly slick appendage further into his mouth, suckling and licking at the oddly pleasant taste of whatever Demonic fluid was coating it, which he presumed was probably the same as whatever was coating the one stretching out his ass, which was soon joined by another, and Vergil's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt them 'writhe' inside him, stretching and pulsing and thrusting and he was completely helpless against the onslaught of visceral pleasure that was racing through him, held tightly in place by the Alpha Demon's many warm limbs, and it was all new to him, as far as having somebody else touch him so intimately and much more pleasurable than when he took care of himself... Mundus was reaching places that Vergil hadn't even known existed inside him, and when the Alpha rubbed over his prostate Vergil's entire body siezed in his grip, and he might have come right there if it hadn't been for a thin fleshy tendril wrapping itself tightly around the base of his cock, which was still being pumped and squeezed by a warm, slick appendage which almost seemed to be milking him, despite not allowing him anything more than a few little dribbles of precum...

Vergil might have screamed in frustration, had his mouth and throat not been full, and he was shaking and whining in Mundus's hold as the Alpha Demon pressed yet another thick, writhing slick coated thing into his ass as one of the others massaged his prostate almost relentlessly, and if he was hoping to distract him from any pain then it was surely working... The amount that Mundus was stretching him out had Vergil wondering in a shaky sort of anticipation just how big the Alpha Demon's sex organ actually 'was' as he writhed and strained in Mundus's grasp, being forced to take everything that the Alpha would give him and still wordlessly begging for more in every way that he possibly could...

"I think you are ready now, little Demon..." Mundus's voice said to him, deep and low, and seemingly coming from everywhere at once as the thick appendages inside his ass were removed, one by one, and Vergil whined needily until he felt the tip of something much larger and thicker being pressed into him, and the young Demon whimpered slightly in his throat around the thing still in his mouth, sucking almost frantically at it as his ass was filled and stretched and his body was held still and trembling, unable to thrash or jerk in pleasure as he was trying to do, able only to strain and tremble and whine as Mundus pushed into him, slowly but steadily in one long, slick thrust. God! He was 'so huge!' And hot and Vergil was utterly surrounded and filled by the other Demon, and when Mundus started moving inside him his mind went blank with the sheer, utter pleasure of it all as he let the Alpha take him, and use him, and play his body as though it were a mere extension of his own, working him right up to that razor sharp edge of oblivion and holding him there...

His cock was aching and leaking profusely where it was still being teased by that warm, slick grip, and his ass ached in all the best ways from the stretch of Mundus taking him, his prostate being constantly pressed and rubbed in a sort of endless pleasurable torture, his mouth full of the thick taste of him as he swallowed and sucked convulsively, drinking down the warm, slick liquid that the Demon was feeding him. Vergil was whining and shaking again as he rode the edge of his orgasm, needing to go over so badly but unable to do anything besides just lay there in Mundus's arms and take it. It seemed like an eternity later that the Alpha's thrusts became harder and faster, deeper and less rhythmic, driving into him with a need and a craving of his own, for release and Vergil would have howled, had he been able to when Mundus's massive thick knot was suddenly pushed into him, stretching and filling him beyond anything that he thought he would have been able to take. The young Demon actually blacked out for a moment, as Mundus started coming, thick, hot seed pulsing into him in waves, and it was only once he had started filling him with his huge spurts of release that the Alpha Demon finally, finally uncurled the thin, tight tendril that was keeping him from coming.

Vergil lost track of everything for a while, as his previously denied release was finally ripped from him with the ferocity and desperation of a man starving for it, and his entire body was shaking and trembling in Mundus's strong hold as the Demon milked him through his orgasm and continued to fill him up with his hot seed, and when Vergil was finally able to actually look down along the length of his own body, his head hanging limply after Mundus had slowly slipped the thick appendage from his mouth, the Demon let out a high, thin whine when he noticed that his usually flat stomach was swollen and distended from the sheer amount of cum that Mundus was 'still' pumping into him and, Vergil had never really had much of a breeding kink himself but, he had to admit, seeing that the other Demon had managed to fill him up so much that he actually looked like he could have been heavily with child made a strange, warm sort of heat curl through him as his Demon purred in satisfaction at having gotten what it wanted...

When Mundus made to loosen his hold on him, Vergil whined needily and shook his head, his voice a raw, broken wreck as he managed to rasp out; "No... Please... Don't let go... Feels good..." He mumbled, his body entirely limp in Mundus's hold and he felt warm and safe and comfortable and so, so full and surrounded by the Demon's familiar and calming scent and Vergil could feel himself beginning to drift off, in a satisfied and pleasantly exhausted and peaceful sleep... He barely heard Mundus's fond, deep chuckle of acknowledgment as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off, allowing himself to slip off into a blissful unconsciousness in Mundus's grasp, knowing that he was safe here, and the other Demon would never let anything untoward happen to him...


End file.
